


Midnight Visits

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: while Kylo is away, you can't help but miss him terribly, which lands you in some hot water...





	Midnight Visits

Kylo had been gone for two weeks, and the waiting was starting to get excruciating. He had told you he was going out on a mission, effective immediately, but he never knew when he’d be back, or if he’d be injured when he did. It was terrifying, especially when you were nowhere of rank to be getting updates on his whereabouts or condition.

You had both agreed keeping your relationship a secret was the right thing to do. A commander of the First Order dating, much less dating an inferior- well. It wouldn’t go over well. Especially when that commander was Kylo. No one considered him the type; everyone either disrespected him privately or publicly feared him on an unimaginable level.

But you knew there was a different side to him. A softer side, a sweeter side. The nearly a year now you’d been dating had been filled with secret moments of hand squeezes in the back corridors; kisses on his mask where his cheek would be, and late-night rendezvous where you’d lay in his bed cuddled up, sharing stories under the stars. The black-clad menace who stalked the hallways had a remarkable capacity for love behind closed doors, and you were soaking up every minute of it from the moment he noticed you.

But now, he was gone, and your nights were empty and lonely without him laying next to you, sharing his warmth and his sweet kisses.

You wandered the corridors alone, in uniform so it wouldn’t look suspicious. You couldn’t sleep knowing he was out there somewhere, potentially risking his life, while you were here useless and hopeless to help.

Unconsciously, your feet ended up taking you to the south wing: the living quarters of upper commandment, including Kylo. You stopped in front of his room, staring at the blank steel door. He had given you his key code in case of emergencies one night, made you promise to come find him if they were ever under attack or you were in danger…

…this could count as an emergency, right?

You stepped up to the door and quickly punched in the code; looking around to make sure no one saw you, and hurrying inside when the panel in the wall slid open. It was left how you remembered it- impeccably made bed along one wall and not much else decorating the room. The visor covering the viewing port was open, letting starlight wash over the floor. Softly, you padded over to the large bed, running a tentative hand over the black silk sheets. You’d never been in here without Kylo before, much less in his bed. But it looked so comfortable; the memories of hazy, comfortable nights washing over you, so you pulled back one corner of the sheets and crawled in.

You were so tired. Tired from worrying, tired from sleepless nights. You stole one pillow and fluffed it under your head, then tucked the other one under your chin to cuddle.

They smelled like him.

                                                      ……………  
You woke to a red glow washing over the room and an unholy screech radiating through your head.

“What the-” You sat up to a lightsaber pointed neatly under your chin, and your eyes widened. “Kylo! Kylo, it’s me!” Scrambling backwards and almost falling off the bed, you pleaded with the man in front of you. “It’s Y/N! Look at me, Kylo!”

All at once the light was gone and a heavy metallic clang came from the floor beneath you. Kylo reached up and removed his helmet with a hiss, dropping it too to the floor.

“Y/N. What are you doing? I almost-”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- I shouldn’t have been in here, I know.” You crawled over to where he was standing at the edge of the bed and rose to your knees, reaching for his trembling hands. “Kylo? Kylo, it’s okay. Look at me. You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t hurt me.”

He did look at you, brown eyes almost black in the dark light, and he clasped your arms like they were stopping him from drowning. “I- I almost-”

“Shhh. It’s okay. I just scared you, that’s all. That’s all, love, it’s okay.” You ran a hand over unruly dark curls, tucking pieces of it behind his ear. He leaned into your touch, starving for it. “Everything’s okay. Just breathe.”

Slowly, you got him to sit down on the bed with you, and you held his hands until they had stopped shaking. This happened a lot, when he got upset or angry. His greatest fear was hurting you; he knew he was capable of it and in his worst nightmares he saw himself scarring you permanently, or worse. But you were always there to reassure him that you were not afraid of him.

He dropped his head onto your shoulder, pulling you in close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and you felt an arm tighten around your waist. “Why were you in here?”

“I- I couldn’t sleep.” You sighed, enjoying the closeness. “I was so worried about you, and I couldn’t do anything about it , so I thought- I might sleep better in here.” You blinked quickly, trying to clear the sudden tears from your eyes before he could see them. That had really scared you. “It was stupid of me, I know. I’m sorry.”

“I gave you the code for a reason, Y/N.”

“I know, but I startled you-”

He raised a gentle hand to your face, wiping away wetness from your cheeks. “It’s my fault.”

“Just- just lay with me?”

He looked at you with mournful eyes. “Will you have me?”  
He always asked. As if you would ever refuse.

You pressed a kiss to his face, feeling his heartbeat underneath your hand on his chest. “Always, love.”


End file.
